The Kingdom of Skaia
by multifandom-masterfulshipper
Summary: In this fantasmal adventure we explore the lives of many homestuck characters and what they are up to in the medieval age. While on one side a band of bandits fights dark forces, on the other, knights fight evil forces (plus they are dorky). Oh, and Dirk is the king, he's great at it.
1. Prologue

_**[AN] Welcome to my lovely world I have spun thanks to Hussie's creation of all these wonderful characters and the wonderful webcomic of Homestuck (yes this is a disclaimer, I didn't invent the characters, I am only using someone else's creation to spin a world of my own!) This is a medieval based world where trolls and humans live together with a touch of fantasy in ways of magic and magically created creatures. I hope you enjoy the adventure, see the note at the end of the prologue for my more personal notes as an author and an explanation to my absence. Two kingdoms are in power in this realm, the newly founded kingdom of Beforus, and the long standing empire of Skaia. Learn how the trolls fled their dying planet to seek refuge on earth, and the struggle to take hold on the planet and establish their own kingdom against the humans. I have already planned this out and have four chapters hot off the presses, so hopefully I won't let you guys down this time and be forced into hiatus for over a year! I'm trying I promise! unu**_

 _ **TW: Mentions of prostitution, noncon prostitution, mentions of rape (being scared of it), gore, betrayal, so much fucking cursing, death, execution, massacre, insanity, SMUT THERE WILL BE MUCH SMUT, thievery, poverty, abuse, child abuse, abusive relationship (mentions), and things that might be your NOTPS. See the shipping list below:**_

 _ **Ships: Davekat, Dirkjake, Damara x Porrim (mentions), Sollux x Aradia (mentioned), past childhood DaveJade, jadefef (arranged marriage), rufioh x horuss, equius x some random chick i made up, nepeta x terezi (shrugs idk), JohnRoxy (yes they have babies, no her name is not Liv), Rosemary, meowrails, cronkri, mituna x latula, scandalous meenahvris (you'll see). PHEW THAT'S A LOT Hope you enjoy guys, I appreciate any constructive criticism!**_

 _ **Now, I'll leave you too it, get ready for a wild ride!**_

 _ **-Self-Proclaimed King of Ships (Aristotle)**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Their planet was dying, and they would all perish with it soon enough. Most gave up, lamenting their abuse to their planet. A thousand years of prosperity and unity had depleted every last resource they needed. There was no wood, the planet was a barren rock from years of forced growing depleting the soil. Their overpopulation and disregard to nature had led to their slow demise. The crowded planet raised too much demand for things like fresh water and produce to eat for the depleted and small patches of dirt to provide. No one had mastered magic to create water or food, and there was seemingly no hope for the dying species. Some though, did not give up. The royal court of the planet was hard at work searching for the third option: To escape their dying planet and seek refuge somewhere, all they needed was to find a planet with life. Many scrutinized this plan, arguing that there was no way to reach it in time or that there might not even be a planet to settle on that could sustain them.

Hundreds of years into Alternia's waning, when the barest amounts of the population struggled to cling on, gathered starving in the capital city, the Empress's Hand Maiden succeeded in her magical attempts to bring them to a place of safety. All eyes turned toward the palace as the fabric of time and space bowed to the Hand Maiden's power. Many recounts of the scene include the floating figure of the sorceress floating above the palace garden, surrounded in tendrils of light with ever changing colors and undefinable tangibility. The sun lost its shimmer and the sky seemed to crack and shatter. In one sonic boom, the barrier between dimensions shattered, bringing into view a planet below them, a planet that embodied life and light. Cheers arose, cries, praises to her holy name, hope sparked again in the dying peoples of Alternia. The planet drew closer, and space itself followed her hands, bending however she willed it. She was growing weak however, this taking all her soul to bring about. The Empress tried what she could, feeding the mage whatever energy she could. It was not enough, and the rift began to close. The cheers turned to screams, and people stampeded toward the one chance at carrying on their race. Seconds turned into hours, many did not make it. The Hand Maid quickly located the most populated area of the planet and drew it forward. Time and space rebelled, the two realities were reluctant to draw any closer. The people crowded into the castle gardens, watching as the royal court rose beside their Hand Maid, sharing the strain between the twelve of them. Soon a cityscape sunk over their own, merging their realities permanently.

The only things to make it through the rift and become a part of this new world were the witnesses to the merge. The peoples of Alternia were encapsulated into a veil of power, their very beings betraying the fabrics of the universe to solidify on the surface of their new home planet. The rift faded, their planet lost forever behind the walls of this new universe. The Hand Maiden did not survive the merging, the power and strain tore her apart. She was forever remembered on the walls of the throne room as ordered by the Condesce, immortal in the tiles depicting her floating above the city, the rift looming in front of her and showing the blue and green salvation that was Earth. The humans were not quick to invite the strange species in that practiced such dark magic as to descend from the heavens in a show of color and darkness. At first, the trolls were enslaved, thought lesser than the humans, thought heretics for their strange ways. The head of the Alternian religion, The Signless, was executed for such accusations, his mate, the faithful Disciple, left to run away from slavery in fear for her own life, bearing their twins in the wilderness. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and her band of royal Mercenaries took off into the wilderness as well, refusing to be slaves any longer. They found a weak and starving and rabid mother that once was their beloved Disciple, gone mad from losing her mate and being alone, having to survive like an animal to keep her children alive. The Dolorosa was rescued by Mindfang and together, along with The E%ecutioner Darkleer, The Summoner, The Orphaner Duelscar, Neophyte Redglare, The Grand Highblood, The Psiioniic, they planned to rescue their Empress and free their enslaved race, planning to overthrow the King and demand their freedom to live peacefully on their own land.

The Condesce became the king's plaything, little more than the court whore, until she slit the Kings throat and demanded the trolls be released to form their own civilization. The march on the capital by her fellow court members proved helpful still however, as the castle was stormed to bring the Condesce down. A war within the kingdoms own castle broke out, and a truce was formed when the humans were defeated by troll magic. The trolls were set free and were even awarded some of the kingdoms leading builders and craftsmen of all kinds to help them build their nation, in return for the trolls agreeing to teach the humans their magic. The treaty, known as the Great Merge, stood for hundreds of years, and eventually was no longer needed. However, things were not so peaceful on the troll's side. The Condesce had gone mad after nearly a decade of being a slave to the king, sleeping with a new court member each night and enduring scheduled whippings and near starvation to keep her weak so that she could not use her powers against them. Her rule dissolved into tyranny, creating an enslaved and communist kingdom. It was said that her friends, the nine who remained from the Rift tried to reason with her. They pleaded for their beloved Condesce to return, but according to legend, she slaughtered them all in her throne room, ordering the scene of the handmaid to be covered up, painted over with their blood. The wall became nothing but a mess of colors, depicting what pure insanity looked like when manifested in a painting.

She came to call herself Her Imperious Condescension, ruling over her kingdom with an iron fist, closing off trade to her sister kingdom, and encapsulating her city in a magical barrier. It was said her own offspring, the five children she bore with The Grand Highblood before she slaughtered him were scared of her. They hid, fearing their own lives. They had children, and their children had children, the Condesce lived on, the power she inherited from killing all her companions kept her alive for far too long. Finally, she grew weak, and it was said she spent her final hours screaming and weeping. Some even say that being close to death finally snapped her from her insanity and she felt the guilt from everything she had done. Her own granddaughter, now a withered old woman, did the honors of stabbing her in the heart with her own trident and setting her body, still in her bed, ablaze, burning everything in the room to erase the horrible memories and the evil that resided. That very day, a new set of twins were born to Theora and Menori Peixes, Meenah and Cronus, unknowing that soon the sister would become the Empress of a healing kingdom. She would be the salvation of this race, undoing the damage the Condesce had caused and bringing peace again between the humans and the trolls.

* * *

 _ **[AN] Hey guys this is my first homestuck AU and my most ambitious story yet, tell me what you think I much appreciate the peer review! I will hopefully be posting much more often I have a really chaotic and fast changing life so sorry I was on hiatus for so long without warning! I am back hopefully, I cannot make any promises but I am sorry for abandoning you guys for so long, I love all of you lots and I appreciate every review, like, follow, anything, I do a happy dance whenever I see I got a review seriously guys you all are really awesome and I appreciate all the support and the patience with me u.u . I hope you enjoy this adventure with my most ambitious project yet! I have four chapters done and I'm cranking out more good stuff like mass produced material with superfine quality n.n . (No really I have been writing for over twelve hours I can't stop it's midnight jesus fuck)**_

 _ **-Aristotle**_


	2. Chapter 1

She was only 6 sweeps old when her father died in battle, and only 8 sweeps when her mother fell ill and died, leaving the throne to her. She could boast that she was ready in front of the crowds of expectant civilians, but her twin, ever so close to her even though they bickered like children, knew the truth. She was scared, so scared. Her mother was a wonderful woman, but she was never meant to be the empress; her rule was short because the Condesce had only just died the same sweep they were born. Whether Meenah could ever live up to complete what her mother could not and liberate her kingdom. She was made empress before he had even found a mate which was customary before becoming empress, and though Cronus had, women were always first in line with custom troll matriarchy. She happened to be a special exception seeing as this was an anarchy by now anyway. He settled down with his mutant blood matesprit and she had a kingdom to drag up from utter anarchy. She didn't even have a proper court, her ancestor insisted on ruling like a tyrant dictator, and her mother never had the time or gained quite enough power in the chaotic state of the ruling party.

She addressed her people on coronation day, standing before crowds of amassed citizens below her speech making balcony, she was wearing the flowing traditional garb and trying to hide her trembling hands with a smug look as she snuck glances beside her at her brother. He smiled warmly and her voice came out clearer than she thought it would, echoing around the walls and making the crowds below her fall silent

"These are dark times for the kingdom of Beforus, but as a people and a race we endure, in times of sorrow we remember how we came to settle on this planet, then the hundred years of darkness we still survived under a tyrants rule." Mutters rolled across the crowd, surely an immemorial curse to her ancestor's evil name, and she had to agree. "Today, this age, will be a turning point for our land, a new beginning for our people. We shall light a candle in this Dark Age and banish the shadows that hang over our existence. Together we stand, with freedom, with liberty, with self and with soul. No longer shall your leader slaughter all competition like prey, but embrace a true oligarchy for which this kingdom was founded on at the time of The Great Merge. For once the few shall serve the many, not the many serve the few. And together!" She let that hang in the air, a small cheer rising as she felt morale raise with peoples spirits, finally gad to have been rid of their former tyrant. "Together we shall repair what damage has been done. So be it if we must work from the ground up. So be it, because we will not let this age of anarchy tear us apart, we will not let a period of sorrow be our downfall." She was shouting now, like she was ready to charge into battle, and before her the people were like cheering soldiers, their voices dimming their cheering only enough to soak in her every word every time her voice rang out, now strong and clear and not needing the support of her twin's gaze. She was glad she had the gypsy girl Meulin beside her to cast a voice boom spell, so she could address the masses.

"We shall press on through hardship and fight for political reform, we will shape the kingdom we have deserved, and lift us from poverty. Praise our Pariah, forever memorialized in our souls Signless guide us through these times, and see out kingdom returned to its full glory!" She finished with that praise that prayer and the masses stood in silence honoring him with his symbol over their hearts, making that cancer sign that forever symbolized peace and harmony.

She lifted her hands to them and they saluted her with their right fists over their hearts, and then slowly shuffled from back to their daily lives.

She sighed and sunk into her chair, as her now palemate and once possible lover took care to brush out her hair, moving to braid her hair again into her normal style.

"Glubbin hell Ara, I had to avoid makin' so many fish puns. Nope, gotta be all formal cuz your addressin' a kingdom. Whale I suppose it isn't so bad, luckily I don't gotta do that so much, I'd make Cro ap-spear for me, though he would have the same bubbles about it. Now I gotta run a kingdom…." She fell silent, it hitting her that all this was her responsibility; she was responsible for so many peoples' lives, their wellbeing. She was their guiding light, and she couldn't fail like her mother did that wasn't an option.

"Whale I'm sure-" Meenah snickered at her slipped fish pun, but Aranea pushed forward. "I'm sure once you elect all the court members, it will be a lot easier, and you don't actually have to handle everything. You have your lords to rule the sects and care for the peasants, the dukes and duchesses to handle taxation, the treasurer to handle financing, the priests to handle religious matters, your advisor to help you." The cerulean blood smiled as she finished one braid because she knew that was her role. "And your war-makers to handle war matters. You just make big decisions and tell people what to do." She comforted warmly, and Meenah just drew out a long sigh.

"I suppose when you put it lake that, sounds aboat like I don't got anything to do but keep all my guppies in line and order some suckers around." She shrugs. "Not so bad, but we'll see, I just need to clam down and keep my head above the water." She sighed and Aranea smiled.

"That would be the wisest course of action yes, I am sure you will do fine, I have seen the leadership inside you our whole lives. You say I am bookish, just because I keep the sacred library, but I also can read people quite well, it's a talent of mind. And within you Meenah Peixes I have seen great talent and potential. You will be the leader Beforus needs right now." This calmed Meenah quite a bit; Ara was pretty good at reading people and their intentions and potentials. They talked for another couple hours, about everything, following the former Empress's death things went quickly and Meenah scarcely had time to talk to her moirail, but now was a time to catch up and Meenah was grateful for that.

* * *

Meanwhile across the borders in the neighboring kingdom of Skaia a king was receiving the news of the newly crowned empress with ease, he was glad the old hag was finally dead and a proper empress was seated. He wasn't quick to judge but he figured the heiress couldn't be as bad as Condensation (his nickname). His own father Brodesiah had died five years earlier and he took the throne at the age of twenty-seven. His younger brother David gladly became a knight of the realm and had no interest in being his heir, so he was left with the choice to create his own. Small problem with that was he married a duke not a duchess, certainly a hitch in his rule that he would have to figure out eventually. Only other option was he had to sleep with a member of his court, and he was highly against that idea, that would not be very fair to said duke. He carded his hands through his hair and decided to refocus on the conversation at hand, oh right, these people wanted to annul their marriage in the eyes of the church but the bishop refused.

"Your Highness, you do realize that it says nowhere in the holy text that our ancestors would be against the splitting of two parties that are not in each other's hearts any longer. Please could you grant my son his freedom from his former wife, they both want this badly and already have other possible suitors in mind but cannot be wed in the church if not for your word." The monk who married them was the one present in their defense, the two sitting beside him looking at Dirk expectantly.

"I understand, and I accept, if both parties are mutually in favor of the separation then there is no problem with their annulment." He was presented with a document and dutifully signed. "I hereby rule that all marriages may be annulled in the eyes of our ancestors and in the favor of the souls of those past only if both parties consent fully to the separation else they will work through their differences. The Church of Souls will officially recognize all annulments and furthermore any second marriages pursued by separated parties. Dismissed." The court filed out and the king slumped into his throne, glad to check off the last item on his list. Just then his cook and good friend Jane bashfully made her way to his right side.

"Strider, everything is ready for the evening meal." She said cheerfully waving her spoon; did she ever put that thing down? Anyway, he ordered her to never call him highness or any of that nonsense, it didn't feel right when she was of partial royal blood, technically a member of the royal court (even though she preferred cooking for the royal family for some odd reason), she was his cousin in the eyes of the law, and finally they had known each other for several years.

"And where is my wandering husband at this moment? Did you manage to wrangle him into the area to eat a proper meal or is he still out in the forest searching for fairies or some such?" Dirk chuckled lightly, and Jane returned a giggle, short curls bouncing as she nodded.

"Jake is waiting for you, so hurry down to the dining room." She bowed, still custom, even though he hated it, and left him to serve up the food or some such duty. With that he rose from his place, his royal advisor accompanying him to the meal. He addressed him, glad the day was nearing a close.

"Quite a lot of tasks we managed to accomplish. I am glad I took your advice to finally pass the marriage annulment reform, it was getting annoying having pissing matches with the bishop on the matter, the blokes always forget that it is a church of the people, and I rule the people." He let out a chuckle and shook his head, and his good friend gave a grunt of agreement as they made their way to the dining hall.

"I figured that was something on your mind, and frankly these are new times, this is not how our forebears would have wanted it, this is quite the time for freedom and individuality, so who says betrothal should be law, or for that matter that the first one we pick should be perfect." They both nodded, Dirk was lucky his first was his only, though they were not always perfect, for a while Jake went off into exploration of the farther lands and Dirk said he would not be with him until he returned. Low and behold now they were married and all was well.

Again with the stray thoughts, oh well. He entered the dining hall as the waiting castle staff opened the doors. He sat at the head of the table, Jake to his left, his advisor to his right, and some others who joined him spattered across the great table. Though he couldn't eat much as there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

That night he left the chatter of his court gathered in the library to seek out his oracle and sister Rose. He needed to know about this new empress of Beforus and what he could expect in her rule. She always knew, she was frighteningly good, and you didn't even need to ask questions.

"Ah Dirk." She gave a small bow even though she was technically the princess, damn customs. "I expected you earlier; I have already scryed the answer to your questions take a seat if you may." He nodded sat down, knowing full well she was always a step ahead of him. She brought over a tray of bones splattered in blood and looked upon them through a looking glass. "She will rule quite a long time, she is what this healing kingdom needs but beware of her intentions. She is juvenile, not quite mature in matters of state. Tensions may rise and if they do cities will fall. Keep on her side because she is not one to tamper with, nor will she have patience for negotiation should you ever need to. Her brother is of no threat, and it will be his young daughter to take the throne next. Do not fear what you cannot control, and do not be weary of her, just do not insult her, expand trade between kingdoms, and work with her as she seeks to reform her country and liberate her people. She does not have skill nor will to handle politics, but she is a strong and brave leader." She purses her lips then sets it aside, apparently finding all she couldn't have.

"Still fascinates me that you can find all that from chicken blood and frog bones." He grunts, taking all this information in and thinking on it for a minute. She pours herself a cup of tea and offers Dirk some. He accepts, trying not to grimace at the taste of her latest herbal concoction. "Well I suppose this is all you needed me for then?" He inquires, making to just gulp the stuff down and excuse himself. She pursed her lips some more, he wasn't fooling her, he never could.

"Ah yes, go take care of the needs of the marriage bed, and don't accept tea you know you won't like." She smiled playfully and he only had to sigh, a small dusting of red on his face from the first statement. He clears his throat and gives her a farewell embrace before leaving her to her eldritch horrors and other oracle occupations.

He stalked down the dim halls towards his living quarters, ears pricked and senses alert for aggressors. He sensed something nearby, it was approaching quickly. He turned his head and saw a shadow duck behind a threshold. He smiled a little and his hand rested on his sword belt. He wasn't fooling anybody, but he played along anyway. He heard the slow and steady pat of creeping feet and chose to ignore it. Then they stopped but he kept walking, paying no mind to the tomfoolery. He rolled his eyes and suddenly from a doorway ahead of him unexpectedly flashed a mass of cocoa and forest-green and he jumped slightly, almost drawing his sword. A smirk made its way onto his face as the figure in front of him grinned wide laughed triumphantly.

"I finally managed to break through the stoic exterior!" He waved at someone behind you and a servant boy came up maybe only thirteen. Jake flipped him a coin and ruffled his hair, the boy laughed and bowed deeply, scurrying off to get back to his duties. "Quite the ploy I managed to set up eh? I would say, you should have seen the way your eyes widened and you took a battle stance. Boy shitting hell, I guess I should be more careful so I don't get sliced to ribbon meat with your hardwired battle instincts." He was still laughing as you relaxed and rolled your eyes. That was his husband, the biggest jape in the realm. He nudged Dirk and the blonde only have a chuckle, flinging an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. Jake leaned on him and- oh right, marriage bed duties. Dammit Rose.

The two made their way to the king's living quarters and Dirk's first priority was to get cleaned up. A pot of water was already over the fire and his waiting maid helped him fill the bath. He was left to his privacy and he struggled out of his garments to dip into the warm water. It was a little too warm this time but he adjusted quickly. He let the tension drain from his muscles from a long day of politics and sink deeper into the water, standing to wash himself down and then ducking completely under the water to rinse everything off. Jake apparently became inpatient after about ten minutes of Dirk relaxing and he slid through the door, crouching by the tub and resting his head on his forearm on the rim of the tub. His other hand swished languidly in the water as he snuck a glance at Dirk. Dirk chuckled and flicked water at him, his nose scrunching as he shot Dirk a look. The king merely chuckled again, flame orange eyes slipping closed to relax. Jake was not about to give up and let the blonde relax, his hands getting brave and sinking into the water to trace lightly over Dirk's pale chest. Dirk peeked at him and Jake looked back with some intensity.

"Alright I'm coming but you'll have to wait for me to get dry." He chuckled, and Jake donned a small smile of victory, cheeky bastard always got his way with Dirk. The dark skinned man whisked away to wait for him as Dirk rose reluctantly, though admittedly was by now feeling the need for intimacies himself. That was the true relaxation after hard days and Jake knew that damn well. He swung the cloth of boiled wool around himself, focusing on drying his hair the most. Though he knew the fast way, a small invention his sister in law had come up with to use on her own masses of hair. A small drying cloth inset with a rune that would dry your hair in seconds, it was quite useful for nights like this.

He wrapped a cloth around himself once he was finished, shaking his head a little with a smile and meeting Jake in his room. Jake was looking at the ceiling and Dirk slipped into the bed beside him, discarding the cloth around his waist. Jake rolled onto his side and Dirk didn't hesitate to initiate things. He leant forward, brushing his lips against his lover's and bringing him closer. Jake happily sunk into this and pressed his chest into Dirk's. Dirk met him in a heated kiss, not on the mood to tease, and Jake drank in the attention.

 **[AN: this is where the smut starts, if you don't like it feel free to skip! it goes to the end of the chapter]**

Soon enough Dirk was hovering his lover, leaving marks in his neck that would only be lightly noticeable over his cocoa colored skin, but leave marks he did anyway. Jake groaned and arched into him, hips rolling against Dirk's lightly to gain some friction against Dirk's growing wood. Dirk didn't hesitate any longer to strip Jake of his evening wear, gaining pleasuring friction with a small noise. Jake gasped and sighed in content, arms above his head submissively as Dirk positioned himself in between Jake's raised legs. The dark skinned man arched into his lover, moaning lightly at the loving attention he was receiving. Dirk gripped both their erections and stroked them, gasping Jake's name as he struggled to keep his hips still.

Jake returned the pleasured exclamation louder, hands tangling into thick blonde hair and pulling lightly. Dirk nuzzled his neck for a moment then met him in a soft kiss, fingers fumbling to his bedside table to open the drawer and seek the right bottle of slick herbal salve. He grasped it and popped it open, Jake looking from the bottle to Dirk's now cloudy orange eyes and biting his lip. Dirk smiled at him and kissed his temple, shuffling to kiss him softly as he massages some of the salve inside of the intended point. Jake gasped and groaned a little into the kiss and the clever Strider took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Jake groaned, tangling his tongue with Dirk's happily and squirming slightly at the coldness of the salve. He whined a little bit and it quickly turned into a curse of pleasure as Dirk added a second, then third finger.

After dutifully preparing his lover so there would be no pain he slicked himself up and pushed gently inside of Jake. Jake winced lightly and then groaned, face the picture of pure pleasure that made Dirk shiver a little and kiss him hotly again. He hilted himself and waited for the tension to relieve some, which it quickly did and he began to move. Jake called out lightly and it made Dirk let loose a long deep moan to see him undone underneath him. The blonde worked up a rhythm with his hips, rocking gently into his lover at a quick steady pace. Jake was lost in the pleasure when Dirk stroked his cock once again, sending out curses and moans and small tugs of Dirk's hair as his tongue took its turn to explore Dirk's mouth.

After what seemed like forever but yet not nearly long enough Jake began to tighten around Dirk, and he knew that meant he was close to climax, and Dirk could admit he was too, at the noises that made it so much better, the calls of his name, and the praises for his work. Jake was always so utterly undone by their sessions and it always pushed Dirk over the edge. Dirk's free hand felt gently along Jake's heated skin, as he muttered sweet nothings into his ear and rocked into him, and the dark skinned man arched enough to lift them both off the bed, as Dirk opted to simply lay on Jake in order to use both hands to give him all the attention he deserved.

Though Dirk never felt he could do enough for his lover, Jake was more than appreciative of these sessions of intimacy. Jake called Dirk's name as thick white cum splattered Dirk's stomach and sent Dirk over the edge, releasing his own seed deep inside Jake. Jake gasped and groaned, sighing in content as his face still had that perfect look of content and extreme pleasure. Dirk kissed all over his face as they both rode out the wave of good sensations. He pulled out and used his discarded drying cloth to clean them both up, basking in aftercare as they traded gentle touches and sweet kisses, little smiles pushing on their face as the feelings bubbled up between both of them and pushed to the surface. Jake nuzzled Dirk's face and the blonde hummed contentedly, laying soft kisses across his face, neck and shoulders and lifting his hands to kiss his knuckles as he met his eyes with a soft gaze. Dirk smiled lightly and kissed Jake lovingly, with passion but reservation, heat but sweetness, and Jake couldn't get enough of his taste. They both laid close under the covers not bothering to dress again. They traced patterns into skin and just laid and kissed in the pitch black of the night until Dirk felt Jake drift gently into sleep. He kissed his nose and touched their foreheads together, draping an arm around his waist before letting sleep take him as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the weekly chapter update as promised. It does switch point of view often, it was the only way I could think to include everyone! Sorry everyone the Davekat does not start till a few chapters in so stick around for the awkward bromance to start woot! I have six chapters done already and I am spending all of today binge writing (I usually get about three chapters done if I really hunker down and binge write) so never fear!**

 **Ahhhh I don't really have solid plot yet? So sorry if it sounds like I am poking around in random directions. I have a pretty good idea, it's going to start getting real juicy by chapter four so stick around! Hope you like it don't forget to send me a review, I could use the constructive criticism! Love ya guys, see you next Sunday for some good meowrail times! Woop**

 **-Self-Proclaimed King of Ships (Aristotle)**

* * *

Dave slammed down another pint, joining in song and merriment with his squadron as their ship sailed up the Grey River, making their way to a small merchant city to provide relief to a sheriff being plagued by bandits. It was a small town with a shitty Lord who didn't do a damn thing to help his people and it disgusted Dave to go here. But for now he was glad to make merry with the other men and women on their journey there. If conditions were much worse though, he would have to tell Dirk. The king was his brother yes, but he had no interest in politics or royal courts or rich luxuries. His father brutally raised both of them to rule militaristically like he had, though Dirk was much smarter and finally relieved the country of its overly-ambitious militaristic age. He decided to put Brodesiah's harsh parenting to his own benefit and use his battle skills to benefit the realm. He had been made general, a title he didn't really want, but was damn good for, but decided to take small jobs, keeping in mind his goal to help the people of his kingdom, not endanger them with bloody war.

They landed the following morning, a couple of his men with hangovers and another recovering from seasickness since the poor newly knighted kid had never been on the water. He pushed forward and as Dave expected, the town was still in shambles, the Lord sitting high and mighty in his manor probably doing nothing to help the pillaged peasants that kept him fed. He spat in disgust and cursed his name; he would certainly have to let his brother know of these injustices. A squadron met them on the bridge into the city, the apparent leader stepping forward and regarding you. It was a troop of mostly trolls and couple halfborns, (those born from a human parent whom of which mated with a troll successfully, it was quite uncommon.) Dave regarded the short spiky haired troll noting his blood color, which was red, and the angry look in his eyes.

"I am Karkat Vantas son of Kankri and Cronus Ampora; we were awaiting your arrival. The bandits are something like six strong so we have seen so far. Their leader is the distant royal relative of the royal adviser, and her second in command is ironically enough the bastard daughter of Supreme Justice Latula Captor and her husband Scribe Mituna Captor. They are all trolls, all from Beforus, they targeted a border town yes, but we take full responsibility in the name of Empress Meenah Peixes for this bandit group escaping our territory without receiving justice. We ask formally to gain jurisdiction in this area to aid in the capture of the perpetrators." He held a hand over his heart and bowed before Dave, his soldiers quickly reflecting his movements. Oh god, he was so formal, it was giving Dave a headache, and he already had a slight hangover.

"Sure, yeah, yeah. You can work with us, and get up Vantas you it's not like you are responsible for this." He waved him off though the short (it was kind of funny how short he was, he was the shortest in among all of them gathered around possibly) troll kept quiet and submissive to his lead. Eh, Dave supposed he could work with that so long as the male didn't try to get in his way. He cleared his throat and addressed all his men, including the ones now under his command. "Six strong is nothing against knights of the realm! But first we must plan, if I know my royal blood, Serkets are cunning and stubborn, whoever this leader is, she won't go down without a fight, so though they are outnumbered, they know the forests, they are used to living and scrounging for themselves, they will not go down easily, and they will trick their way into everything. They most likely have some magic users, and they will likely fight to the death if engaged directly, because it is considered a dishonor to be captured and executed. Do not hesitate to kill them, but we are trying not to so that they can be made examples of with public execution." His bright red eyes scanned the crowd content to see that they were all engrossed in his words and awaiting his every command. "We set up defenses, talk to the locals to get as much information on them as possible. We meet at Red Dragon Inn at moonrise, and there we will trade information and plan a way to capture them, they do not know we are here and they should not. So change into normal garb and blend in most importantly. We cannot risk them bailing at the sight of our numbers, I want to finish this group once and for all."

The men let out a hearty cheer and he waves his hands to dismiss them all. The Vantas character stayed behind, eyeing him curiously and Dave gave him a bored expression. "I thought it was just a myth, a prince giving up the royal life to become a knight of the realm. But here you are, I know that face, the eyes, it's the signature Strider trait." He got closer and Dave stood his ground, studying him back.

"Well what about you, oh son of a Beforean prince. What made you join the Beforean League of Knights?" Karkat recoiled and his nose scrunched. "Don't remind me, I am the runt of the litter, the mutant blood of my two other siblings, whom are both sea dwellers. I know I wouldn't ever take the throne so I did the next best thing and I defended my kingdom because this is right where I belong. Here with my people, here defending those in need and fulfilling something worthwhile for my life. I-" Dave cut him off with a low chuckle.

"Alright, alright I get it Vantas, your life duty, the saint for the poor, and the savior of us all. I'm thoroughly impressed really." He had a smug look on his face that made the short knight steam.

"Sorry I bored you Strider. Sorry was it your turn again to put forth a pretentious fucking monologue, do continue since my story is not of your royal taste." It was Dave's turn to wince. He somewhat hated the reminder of his royal blood, he dreaded if Dirk should die before finding an heir and leave it to Dave, it was too risky. Karkat seemed to sense his discomfort and settled down. Dave just chuckled.

"Well nice to make your acquaintance as well Vantas, sorry if I have a lot troubling my mind for talk of saints. Shall we start with the details? What do you know so far?" The troll seemed to lighten up in that moment and Dave just couldn't understand him, he knew it would take a while with this one, but he had to admit the guy seemed pretty okay so far, his goals were a lot like the troll's and he could appreciate his sense of chivalry, it mirrored his own, and so did his royal plight. Maybe Dave could manage some sort of friendship with Karkat, only time could tell.

They talked in the Inn until sunset, talking about the bandits but eventually finding they were talking about their own lives. They traded stories, groaned together about all the annoying aspects of royal life, and laughing together about some stories and experiences as knights. Like how one time a Sheriff named Jack reached out to the League to help him deal with a minor rebellion and when Karkat arrived Jack would not believe such a short troll could become a leader of a squadron and challenged him to spar to prove it. They traded stories behind scars, the one on his side being from the tussle with the sheriff, and one of Dave's being from actually fighting a cave bear. His men tried to camp in a cave one night only to find it already had an occupant, and it wasn't happy, so Dave fought it off. They were laughing and soon ordering drinks and they both dared think they might have had someone who could be a good companion. They kept their thoughts silent though since friendship was still an odd custom to troll culture.

They glanced at a clock and decided with sighs as hardening faces that they needed to get back to work. Both already felt guilty for neglecting their responsibilities in this tavern all day. Soon enough all the men began to filter in and take a seat at the large table Dave had kept clear for them to meet in. Dave chose a quiet back room to the tavern, making it look more like a party rather than a meeting, thankful that his men had taken his advice and were in peasant garb and robes that cleverly hid their weapons of choice. This one would be quick, that was his final conclusion by the time he went to bed.

Or so he thought….

* * *

He awoke to shouting and swung out of bed, meeting Karkat's also confused and newly awaken gaze when he made it into the hall. A small figure darted out from a room down the hall and out the back door. Dave ran after what appeared to be a young troll girl with short black hair. He burst out the door; she was hissing and holding a loaf of bread as a guard was grabbing her arm. Her other hand swung out, a hidden blade clutched between her fingers like a claw and she slashed at his chest, he recoiled cursing her and she tried to escape. Another came behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She was screaming and thrashing until one of the guards finally knocked her unconscious. He winced and rushed forward, cursing at the guards and holding her body.

"Hey let go of her what the fuck she's half your age!" He cursed, anger flooding him as he almost reached for his sword. The poor peasant looked gaunt; she probably stole the bread before she died of hunger.

"Apologies sir but she stole bread from the Inn and then assaulted a guard. This is a crime punishable by death." Dave cursed them and waved them off, but it was Karkat that spoke up next.

"She's dying for fucks sake, any idiot can see that. She probably was delirious from hunger I am sure you can make an exception, she's so young! I'm sorry she damaged your thin pride with that nick on your chest but let her go you sick bastards, she was going to die if she didn't get anything, besides, she probably has a family she was trying to help can't you think of something other than yourselves for once!" He raved, and Dave put a hand on his shoulder, which surprisingly silenced the raging knight.

"Look, we know the laws of the land, however, we will take her in and nourish her back to health and when she is stable we will turn her in okay?" He reasoned and the guards mumbled amongst themselves.

"Yes, fine. You have three weeks, don't let her get away." Dave rolled his eyes seeing as this sickly child couldn't get away if she wanted to. But Dave had other plans.

"We will see that she receives justice." He said firmly, and he was going to make sure she did.

The guards went back to their posts and Dave and Karkat quickly rushed in to place the frail olive blood on Dave's bed. Her clothes were badly tattered and deep shadows haunted her face. Both squadrons waited in the dining hall for the morning's orders, but Dave and Karkat had another mission upon them now. They appointed leaders in their stead and the squadrons set out to complete needed tasks and defend the city.

Once they got back the small girl was just beginning to wake, and when she saw the two males beside her she scrunched up, probably thinking they were there to defile her.

"PLEASE ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched, trembling and crying, it made Dave sick to see her so scared.

"Shhh, it's okay you are safe." Both men said in unison, backing toward the wall with their arms raised non-threateningly. They both glanced at each other, movement in sync though completely unplanned. They waited patiently, before the shorter less threatening of the two moved forward, handing her the loaf of bread she stole and telling her it was okay to eat. She ate the whole thing in minutes like a rabid animal without guilt. Dave winced to see that, and he swore he would get her out. She trembled and looked between the two of them, stance still defensive, though she had been stripped of her weapons already.

"W-why did you help me w-what do you want from m-me I don't have anything, I have no family…" She blubbered, looking like a caged animal even though the two men were still dutifully keeping their distance. They decided, also in unison, to rid themselves of all their weapons. She yelped when she saw Karkat's scythes, but he quickly dropped them and kicked them away. Dave dropped his sword, his knives, and his poison pellets, kicking them away as well.

"Do you realize the crimes that were placed on your head earlier?" He said gently, not wanting to alarm her. Her eyes widened as it all came flooding back to her and she choked on a sob.

"If you are here to kill me w-why did you feed me!?" She screeched, and Dave came to a sudden realization that she was a lot older than she looked, but the frailness and the height made it appear differently. Karkat spoke up this time, offering the more comforting stance as the same species.

"We are not here to kill you; we are here to help you. What is your name, how old are you?" He spoke gently, and Dave was impressed with how he handled people, the girl visibly calmed.

"I-I….m-my name is Nepeta….Nepeta Leijon and I'm almost nine sweeps old. Or…. About nineteen…." Dave and Karkat traded glances at that because they were both twenty-one human years old which meant that she was almost their age. "Why do you want to help me I am just a peasant girl, you shouldn't even be talking to be…" She spat bitterly, wiping her nose on her tattered clothes. Dave let Karkat do the talking.

"I am Karkat Vantas, I am twenty one human years old and I am a Beforean knight, this is Dave Strider, he is a Knight of the Realm and is my same age." He spoke gently, moving to take a seat in a chair beside the bed. She hissed and then calmed as he sat down, her nerves still clearly on edge.

"What do you want with me, how are you going to help me, why do you want to help me?" She growled, a defensive noise rising in her throat. Karkat gave a smile, leaning forward on his knees and giving her complete trust, it was impressive truly impressive.

"It is nice to meet you Nepeta, we want to help you because we saw what the guards did to you, and now that we know you have no family we want to help you survive and escape execution. We both realize that it is a great injustice to punish those who have nothing to live for and nothing else to do but to take what they need. I believe it is not right for this kingdom to raise thieves with the way they mistreat their citizens and leave them to steal in order to live but yet punish them when they do what they must to survive. We are here to free you; a plan is already in motion that will remove you from this territory until things settle down. Do you trust me Nepeta Leijon?" Both the people in the room were taken aback by this, his blatant honesty, his philosophy, his kindness, and his utter trust in everyone. Dave really liked this knight he truly did and he now kind of regretted criticizing his saint talk when he was coming to realize he really was a saint. And Nepeta responded well to this, she was silent but nodded, and Karkat reached forward a hand with a gentle smile to help her up. She took it and was hoisted forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "First things first, I brought out some of my clothes for you to change into, we are almost the same size, and you'll need to disguise to get away." He stated, getting up and bringing back an outfit of a simple brown tunic and black pants. She took them and both men quickly shuffled out of the room, Karkat saying only. "Knock on the door three times when you are changed."

She did so and soon their escape plan was underway. It so happened that one of the Knights had to be excused because his wife was due to have a grub within the next month, so Karkat simply let him go home early as an excuse to smuggle Nepeta out of the area. Equius, one of Karkat's best fighters, was thankful for the opportunity and agreed to the terms swiftly. He seemed to take a liking to the small troll, and was happy to help her out without cost.

Little happened after that, they found out they were too late and the bandits had already left the region before Dave's boat had even landed, so with that Dave turned his eyes toward the palace, he had important things to discuss with his brother. However, he had a feeling he wanted Karkat by his side for this one, and the troll agreed immediately upon hearing what he was going to sort out.

Yeah, Dave could get used to him around; they made a great team…


	4. Chapter 3

Equius kept his eyes on the road at all times, stopping often to make sure no road blocks were ahead and keeping Nepeta from being ever seen. They had talked quite a lot despite the tension in the air surrounding the method of her removal. If he was caught aiding a fugitive he would be stripped of his knighthood and could spend ten years in prison. He knew full well the dangers of this expedition, but he felt a deep pity for the frail girl only three sweeps younger than he and he didn't feel right not helping her. They quickly bonded, and Nepeta was quite excited to see his matesprit, agreeing to work hard for her stay and do all the necessary cooking and cleaning so that the couple could spend time together and spoil their newborn. He saw she had a good heart, and he had a feeling his wife would be fine with her stay.

They were riding along a bumpy road in a moment of silence as Nepeta slept when the carriage suddenly came to a halt which jolted the olive blood awake immediately and she looked around blearily. "Stay here, stay out of sight, there is a compartment inside this bench that you are small enough to tuck yourself into hide inside it if you hear any alarming noises okay?" He said, and then slipped out of the carriage only to find himself pressed up against it with the top of a sword to his throat. A cerulean blood held a deadly looking saber with a smug on her face.

"Oh look everyone; we caught ourselves a Knight of the League!" She cackled and the rogues around her cheered and clanged their weapons. They lurched forward and looked through his luggage and he did his best to thump his head against the door to signal for Nepeta to hide without giving away that someone was with him.

"So you alone big guy?" Well that was easy.

"Unfortunately yes, I would bluff to you that I am not, but that would not be wise in my situation. I was journeying home to see my newborn child, and I see now it was a mistake to not bring along a friend." He said firmly, toying with his words in a way that would make it seem like he was telling the truth. She pressed the blade harder into his chest and narrowed her eyes, calling forward what appeared to be her second in command.

"Hey Tez sound like he is clean?" She called, and a girl shuffled forward sniffing the air.

"Yeah he smells okay, all I smell is unwashed blueberries and gravelly chainmail under that leafy tunic." She was blind, and she could see with her nose…..

"You were the band that attacked the Grey Manor merchant town weren't you?" He realized aloud.

"Why yes, glad to know we are gaining fame, tell me oh great powerful knight, were assigned to bring us down. Because you are sure doing a great job, I am shaking in my boots." She cackled again, and everyone joined in. She waved for silence, and they listened intently. "Tie him up!"

It took several people to come and shove him to his knees, and another they looted everything on the outside, but luckily had not looked inside yet. He was only three feet from the carriage, facing away from it as a person tied him up and held a knife to his throat. He grimaced, knowing there was no way to get out of this one and hoping that Nepeta would survive and escape to tell his wife what had happened to him. After they seemingly got what they came for the leader faced him.

"Blah blah custom custom, so we tell you all our names, have a little chitchat before we shoot you in the heart with an arrow, just a tradition no hard feelings. I'll start. My name is Vriska Serket, the one who has the pleasure of delivering the final blow. This is my right had gal and my moirail, Terezi Pyrope. Over here you see this band of gremlins. HEY GREMLINS LINE UP" They did and she huffed, finally able to name them. "Going down the line we have the little pipsqueak Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido, her fiancé (gag) Sollux Captor, the man behind you is Jacobi Nimali and finally the big guy, good old Rufioh Nitram, pipsqueaks much nicer eldest brother." She lingers on him for a moment and then snaps back to Equius. "Soooooooo anything you would like to say before you meet your ancestors Equius Zahaak?" They must have gotten his name from his belongings. But it wasn't him that spoke up after all.

A figure leapt out from behind him, tackling Jacobi and snapping his neck. His body hit the ground and Vriska blinked, lowering her bow as Nepeta jumped in front of Equius and growled, drawing out her knives like three claws on each hand, which had been returned to her for safety.

"You'll have to shoot me first bitch" She hissed, growling like an animal as she took a defensive position in front of Equius. He gasped and looked around frantically.

"Nepeta this is foolishness, you could have escaped, now we will only both be killed. I strongly suggest you run while you still can, tell my wife what happened, don't be brash like this." He urged, but she held her ground. Vriska paused for a moment as the others looked shocked at Jacobi's body and then the cerulean began to laugh. Terezi was sniffing the air to keep up with all the action and soon enough she joined in on the laughing. The other's still shell-shocked, just stared at them.

"Oh man, that was a good one, this small little thing wants to- oh gosh what a RIOT!" She snorted, dropping her bow and gripping her stomach. "I have never had someone resist like that, and it wasn't even the knight! This tiny girl comes to defend this big brawny knight…. Oh god! I can't its too much!" She waved at them and held her hand up that she needed a moment, but Terezi was no longer laughing, she had her bright solid red eyes fixed intently at Nepeta, and the olive blood met her gaze, for an odd moment relaxing and staring back at her with equal curiosity. Then Vriska finally recovered. She drew her bow again but Terezi put a hand on hers, eyes still fixed on Nepeta. Vriska studied her moirail, but the look on her face said enough, she was seeing something that was worthy of granting them mercy, she trusted her moirail's instincts. "Fuck it, that was the cutest thing I've seen in a while, we are taking three of your horses, you can have the one left to go home, but hell, just go home, see your damn wife. GO ON get going before I change my mind. Rufioh, Aradia, get the horses, you and Sollux don't have to share anymore and hell I guess we'll have two extra without Jacobi. Bring his body though, he died with honor." She becomes humble at this, finally addressing the matter of his death seriously, and Rufioh and Aradia see to the horses quickly. Equius quickly helps Nepeta onto the remaining horse and climbs on behind her, riding down the road without a second thought or a look back.

Terezi was frozen though, and pointed down the road. Vriska chuckled and then looked at her, moving to her side and awaiting an explanation. "Her, we must follow them, I want her. There was something about her… I need to smell her again, we must follow them." Her red eyes were swimming and she was speaking as if she were in a trance. And being the descendent of a blind prophet, Vriska knew better than to make some joke about Terezi having love at first smell or something.

"Okay, we can do that…. HEY TEAM load up quick we are going to tail the two, if we lose them you all get whipped so let's get the fuck going. With two people on that weak ass horse they'll have to stop soon, we can bury Jacobi there." She hollers, and soon enough they were seeking out the two Vriska had just granted mercy to under the guidance of her moirail.


	5. Chapter 4

Several days had passed and nothing else had happened really, he dealt with a few political issues, including a betrothal between Jake's sister and the Prince of Beforus's own daughter, which Jade was okay with, she was good friends with the fellow witch and she agreed it would be best for relations between the kingdoms if she played to lover roll for the crowds. She and Feferi laughed it off most of the time and it didn't damper their friendship one bit. They would be married in a sort of way, and who knows maybe one day they would fall in love. He sighed and then a messenger rushed into the throne room and bowed quickly.

"Your highness, your brother Sir David Strider is here to speak with you, he says he's just arrived from Grey Manor on or northeastern border and had important economic concerns to discuss…" Dirk waved him off and nodded.

"Show him in, he's always welcome." Dirk leaned forward. Economic concerns? Grey Manor, up by the far corner of the kingdom? He never knew anything of what Dave was doing unless it was something that required his permission; he respected Dave's choice to travel the kingdom with his men and women. Dave strode in kneeling before him as knights did, even though he was technically the prince, yeah Dirk hated some customs. He wanted to rule a country not be seen as a god just because he was making the decisions. But as the king he endured. Dave rose and addressed his brother formally, which Dirk hated, but it was custom.

"My King, as I am sure you know there are some pressing matters to discuss. A Lord of the realm has been neglecting his duties, ruling over his sect with tyranny and injustice, and the people of Grey River Manor are in despair and stricken by poverty and starvation." This piqued the elder's attention and he waved for Dave to take as seat in his own throne, the one customary for the prince to sit in. Dave kindly refused and pressed on. "By the many they fall from starvation and many contract diseases and he does nothing to help. Furthermore his own village came under siege by an infamous Beforean bandit group and he stood by doing nothing to help his town from getting pillaged, he used all the guards in town to guard his house and left the townspeople to be ravaged of the little they have, and the weaker to become prey to the heartless group of thieves. He sat snug in his estate and it was left to the sheriff to finally reach out to the Realm for our help. By the time we received word they had done their damage, which would have reached much faster if the Lord used his own pigeon to send the message, but he didn't so when we arrived it was too late, and the bandits escaped long before our boat even landed. A group of knights from the League were already there, but they did not know they were too late until a farmer on the outskirts finally spread the word that they headed east after stripping her of her silver and her fresh foods. I have the leader of this group to accompany me, he can recount better the horrors the people of this town faced with you permission for him to enter." Dirk nodded and the doorman called out a new name.

"Sir Karkat Vantas, son of Cronus and Kankri Ampora, general of the 43rd squadron, the Beforean League of Knights to see his highness King Dirk Halford Strider." He mouthed along with the parts he knew sarcastically and a little annoyed and the brother's traded a quiet snicker. Karkat got on one knee with a hand over his heart and head bowed reverently until Dirk told him to rise in a bored tone. Karkat looked upon him and then spoke in that a tone Dave had always thought as powerful and reverent, smooth and gentle, but still with great conviction. He much liked his voice, but that was entirely not the point.

"Your highness, for two weeks did I spend trying what I could to help the people of Gray River Manor, for two weeks did I see a people in great poverty and with great suffering. The crops were plentiful and then I found they were sold out of town to make the Lord money, or they went to fatten his growing family far more than they could ever need. I saw the servants of the house carrying out the rotten leftovers of a man who wasted so much, saw the citizens of his town scrounge and beg at his door for the servants to toss a rotten carrot or a charred piece of bread. His greed has taken his mind, and he no longer has the vision that you set for this kingdom, one of equality and justice. I trust you to take the right course of action to bring forth justice but I stand before you in the royal court today to reach out, to for a moment try to show you through my eyes what great hardships these citizens wrongfully go through from birth. For thirty years this lord was been in power, and for even thirty days more lives will be lost pointlessly and without guilt from the lord. I see the prosperity that this kingdom is in, and I look upon this border town, just a small merchant town and I cannot look. There are bodies in the streets, their families too weak and too busy working the fields to give them a proper holy burial so that they may be with their ancestors. And still Lord Deveron will do nothing. I beg your highness to help a people in need to prosper like their neighbors and to end this suffering, now that they have been pillaged, it is a critical time. For every day that passed many good religious Skaian people go without food and without the strength to harvest any more. It is dire and it mustn't be ignored any longer." He gives a small bow again and awaits Dirk's reply with calm patience. Dave was just staring at him, he had passion, kindness, selflessness, reverence, and whenever he spoke of things like this, knowing people were suffering, he almost felt the pain with them, it made him very emotionally convincing, and Dave couldn't stop staring.

"I will see to it personally that this lord is thrown from power, thirty years is far too long for a people to live in poverty. My father may have ignored it, hell he might have encouraged the bastard, but this is not what my kingdom is." He stood and summoned a servant. "Make preparations for a journey to the river, and see to it I have a boat, I am leaving first thing in the morning to Grey River Manor." He said with finality, and Dave, Dave was damn proud of his brother, he could see though he struggled at first with ruling like their father (ruling like an asshole) he was changing fast and he wasn't the same as he used to be. Karkat's face flooded with relief and he bowed again on one knee reverently with much gratitude. "Karkat, it was good to meet you, any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine. I will see to it this manor recovers fully and the food is rationed out equally. Do you have any heirs in mind for the estate though?" Karkat looked up and pursed his lips.

"The sheriff has done a great deal and has much acted like the lord when he would not, however it is up to his highness to decide whom will best fit that it is not my place." He said and Dirk bid him to rise again. Karkat stood and moved closer to Dave, they traded quick calculating glances that expressed relief as well as excitement. Dirk eyed the two, wondering just how long they had known each other, they seemed to him (and he had a talent for reading people's emotions) that they shared a deep trust and easy feelings, a sign they had known each other for many months at least. Dirk thought for a moment, and then remembered the couple that had been staying in the castle due to their wedding, and seeing as one of them was a duchess the wedding was formally in the capitol. He called forth a servant again.

"Call forth Duchess Porrim and Lady Damara Maryam to my side as soon as possible and please track down my advisor, I would like to speak with him on this." He waved them away as they whisked to carry out the commands.

Karkat and Dave found themselves hanging at the edges of the room while the lord received his punishment, he was stripped of his title and would be a servant of the house of Lady Damara and Porrim, a rightful justice for the way he treated his own staff. Dave looked at Karkat and smiled warmly, and Karkat returned the expression. In the few days of the journey Dave had taken a liking to their late night talks, Karkat's face looked intense in the flickering light of the lantern and his voice mixed with the lapping of the water at the boat was almost a lullaby, as foolish and juvenile as that sounded. It was like a romantic playwright was spinning a tale of kindling friendship and hidden feelings and Dave was not ready for that. He hardly had known Karkat, though truthfully it seemed as if he had known him for years, which was quite the odd feeling for the knight. And not that he could know Karkat was feeling much the same way, though the glaring difference was cultural and species customs for relationships must be traded.

They stayed behind in the tavern that night, the one part of town not in shambles and the one part the former lord of the land actually kept up. They drank and sung music and Karkat laughed at Dave's voice, so the blonde would sing loudly on purpose to him and Karkat would try and push him away. It wasn't till late that night that they finally stopped drinking, and the two knights stumbled up to their room in the Inn. Dirk was housed at the manor as was custom for the king, but the knights kindly refused the hospitality of the new wives of the estate, preferring to pay the innkeepers and the working staff. Karkat stumbled after Dave and they decided to link arm in arm around each other's shoulders so they didn't fall down the stairs. Karkat stumbled into Dave's room with him and Dave was too drunk to tell him to go to his room so they just fell into the same bed and laughed for no reason. Their heads were light and hearts no longer heavy and then the laughter died down a little as they looked at each other for a moment, just staring in a moment of silence. Karkat let out another slight laugh and Dave drunkenly leaned forward, initiating a sloppy kiss with a dizzy head, the knight beside him tasting of anger and honey mead. Karkat laughed a little and returned the gesture just as sloppily before pushing him away. Dave laughed a little himself, neither of them had planned on getting nearly this drunk, but the drinks kept coming and neither of them realized how much they were consuming over their languid talking until it was far too late to care.

They woke up the following morning with headaches, clothes still luckily intact and no apparent signs of despoilment on either of them. Dave was the first to wake, feeling first the headache, then a weight on his chest. He looked blearily to find Karkat with a hand on his chest nuzzling into his shoulder. He grimaced and decided it was best for their growing friendship that he removed himself from the crime scene. He slid slowly out of bed, wincing in the morning light against his apparent hangover. He couldn't remember anything from the night before other than the faint memory of them stumbling up the stairs and laughing hysterically, so he figured Karkat wouldn't either, he was almost certain the fellow knight was just as drunk as he was the previous night. This opened the perfect opportunity to just pretend nothing may or may not have happened. He didn't want that small chance looming over their relationship; it was an awkward topic to leave hanging in the air. Shit like that might ferment into disgusting feeling sauce, then where would they be?

He lay in his own bed until Karkat came in, grumbling the way he did only now clearly a hungover sort of gruffness.

"Hey fuckwit it's almost the zenith of the day, shouldn't we be meeting up with our men? They are much in the same state we are I am certain but it gives us no right as responsible leaders to be late. So get up from your bed and meet me downstairs for some food." Dave was impressed, he expected his words to dissolve in cursing, but in actuality only one was said so far as he could tell. He certainly felt if he tried to speak that cursing would be all to make it past his lips. So he nodded tersely and sat up, pulling on his boots and making his way down the hall after Karkat. Then the short knight did exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Do you know what we got ourselves into last night? I can't remember anything past the last round of mead." He grumbled, eyes also squinting against the light streaming in from the tall windows.

"Well I remember more than that and all I can say is we stumbled up the stairs, you went to your room, I think I almost went in your room but you yelled at me so I went to my room and I fell asleep almost right away." He cleared his throat, hoping his white lie would make it pass the troll. It did, Karkat was too hungover to think through much.

"Sounds like the likely story, I am glad we didn't go off doing anything foolish that might end up with unfortunate consequences." Dave knew he was talking about committing crime or generally getting up to foolish activities, but his mind immediately wandered to the other possibility, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, as much as that was an odd out of place feeling. He pushed it from his mind as the bar wench came around and took the command to bring platters of fruit, cheese and meat for the fifteen total knights, seven in Dave's party, eight in Karkat's.

A while later they were on the boat home, (Dirk had taken his own boat earlier that day alone with Jake and you didn't question from there) and a sort of sullen silence hung over the rocking vessel as knights sat around clutching aching skulls and daring not groan so as to not upset their sensitive senses. Dave and Karkat decided to sit towards the back of the vessel in order to whisper quietly to each other. Though, when Dave leaned in towards the middle of their conversation, he suddenly had some fleeting memories slip back to him from the previous night's drunken tomfoolery. He remembered collapsing in Karkat's bed and laughing, then at some point his lips felt warm and Karkat was making soft noises in front of him. He blinked a few times and it flooded back.

He kissed Karkat.

He kissed _Karkat._

He _kissed_ Karkat

 _He kissed Karkat what the bloody fuck._

He leant back for a second and the short troll was looking at him a little confused. He shook his head and dismissed the situation with a short apology for his lapse in focus. They continued their talking like nothing happened but it was weighing in his mind the rest of the journey, and Karkat was beginning to suspect something was troubling the Strider, soon he would have to say something, and he was not looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 5

**[AN: oooh boyyyyy shit is hitting the faaaan. That is all. -Self Proclaimed King-of-Ships]**

Terezi stared ahead, ears sharp for the sound of horse galloping besides their own, then in the underbrush beside the troop she caught the whiff of something like spicy olives and blueberries. They were trying to hide.

"STOP!" She ordered and pulled on her horse's reigns. The horse whinnied in alarm and reared up at the sudden command, and the other's followed her lead. Vriska looked to her, but the blind girl was already swinging off her horse and staring straight at where Nepeta was sinking into the underbrush, trying to hide further. The olive-blood launched out of the underbrush with a hiss, claws reared to attack Terezi. With a quick prick of her ears she saw the attack coming, and dodged, grabbing her attacker's arm and slamming her to the ground. She would have been more surprised but Nepeta was still weak and slow, frail from near-starvation and barely unable to fight back. Terezi chuckled and disarmed the hissing and spitting troll beneath her. "Feisty one this, she would be a great addition to our party once we strengthen her up." Terezi said, studying her with her nose. Nepeta was trembling at this point, near tears as Equius then came at Terezi, who was too busy with Nepeta to smell of hear it coming. Terezi's moirail tried to warn her but it was too late and Equius landed a hit square in her jaw. Rufioh, who was the only match for the beefy knight in their group attacked next, leaping off to land a hit in his ribs with his leg. Equius was slow to turn and failed to grab the bronze-blood's leg, coughing at the hit to his lungs. Vriska attacked next, but Nepeta launched in the way, having been freed from Terezi's grasp by the punch that knocked the teal-blood to the ground. Nepeta's hair raised, thought her blades were still out of reach so she was left to use her words.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOIRAIL!" She hissed, standing her ground, again Vriska was stopped by her foolish bravery in the face of hopelessness. She looked between them and Equius looked at Nepeta, unaware he was suddenly elected as a moirail. He blinked but gladly accepted and put a hand on Nepeta's shoulder.

"Nepeta, at least see what they want first, they granted us mercy, they possibly just want to interrogate us, it is wisest not to anger them or hurt anymore of their people." He said close to her and she seemed to calm, receding back close to the taller troll. Terezi got up, spitting blood as her jaw turned teal and sickly purple-brown.

"We came for you." She pointed at Nepeta, solid red eyes glowing slightly in the filtering light through the trees. Vriska stood by her moirail's side, the others in the group forming a protective ring, ready to fight if necessary.

"W-why me! What do you want with me? Just leave us alone you monsters!" She hissed, receding further into her moirail's seemingly safe vicinity. Terezi dared approach her closer, eyes narrowing a little as she tried to feel Nepeta's energy to discern why exactly she did have that odd sense that she needed to see the small troll again.

"I don't exactly know exactly to be truthful, so I was hoping you could help me with that. What is your name?" She said lightly, trying to sniff her out, but Equius was large and sweaty and completely clogging up her nose with his strong scent.

"N-Nepeta Leijon…" She answered quietly, turning her head away as Terezi reached for her a little, Terezi sensing her discomfort and withdrawing teeth instinctively baring, giving her time to realize Terezi had no ill intent with her.

"I have never heard that name, yet still there is something about you that draws my senses, tell me are you related to the gypsy formerly known as Meulin Leijon?" She says softly, not wanting to alarm the still trembling subject of her fascination.

"I have never heard of her, I grew up an orphan in the town of Grey Manor, the priest of the city said a travelling couple left me here when I was just a sweep old, though I have no memory of them. You are frightening me, who is Meulin, who are you?" She whimpered and Equius put his other hand on her other shoulder to provide comfort and support, hoping that if he played along they would at least grant his freedom because he was longing to be home with his expectant matesprit.

"I see, so you never knew who your parents were, but don't you want to know?" She inquired, she hated her own mother, resented her really, she was always busy and acted superior in every way to her daughter, even shunning her for learning to see with her nose when she herself could not smell a thing. Calling her a freak for being blind in the first place always brought animosity to the surface in the teal blood and she was more than happy to leave home when Vriska came around and suggested they make into the woods and try to make it on their own. She knew Aranea loved Vriska dearly, but Vriska was always independent and wished to do something different with her life other than grow up in the royal court without freedom to adventure.

"N-no, they left me possibly for dead for all they know! I have no idea who they are and the priest died a few sweeps ago so there is no way of knowing anyway!" She hissed, tears in her eyes, because truthfully she always had wanted to know, she felt abandoned and once the priest died she had to fend for herself, and look how that had ended up, she was running away from getting executed only to be caught by bandits.

"Nepeta, I can help you, please come with me. We will be more than glad to accompany the knight home to his wife, as well as you home with him, but once there, please. I must know these things about you, I do not know why my visions have awoken in your presence but there is no escaping fate Nepeta Leijon." Her eyes began to emit a sort of iridescent light and Vriska quickly turned Terezi's face away, forcing her to look at the ground. She knew what was happening and was concerned. Terezi's eyes began to swirl a little but no being could look into them else their eyes be injured or blinded.

Vriska recalled the first time this awoke in her moirail, and though Terezi tried to warn her, the brash teen dared do it anyway. She managed to close one eye when the burning started, but she was permanently damaged in her left eye already. She wore an eyepatch at all times to hide the grotesquely scarred and milky white of her left eye. It appeared as though she had eight pupils, but in all actuality, it was just eight burns where the light hit her eyes the most, which were a bright red against the rest of the milky white blindness. Of course when Terezi came around Vriska did not resent her and was hardly upset, she laughs about it to this day and swore to never second guess or doubt her moirail's instincts. Nepeta of course did not know what was going on, and was alarmed by the sudden action.

"W-what's going on with her? What power does she possess?" She leaned away from Terezi, seeing the faint glow leaking from her eyes still.

"She possesses the powers of mind, being able to see into someone's soul and determine what part in destiny they must play. She has visions, one which is currently happening. If you look into her eyes when this happens you will go blind, others who do not have this power cannot stand to look at this power, so when you see it, it will burn your eyes. Trust me Nepeta, I wear this eye patch for my own discounting of a very same warning, do not play with things you do not understand or cannot control." She said gravely, holding her moirail by the shoulders while she took a deep breath, seemingly coming back to reality. Terezi looked around blearily, and then made an alarmed sound grabbing Vriska's shoulders. "Terezi, it is me, tell me what you saw, it is alright dear moirail. Can you describe to be the vision that you have been shown." She soothes, and Terezi winces, pointing to Nepeta.

"That one, the daughter of Meulin and Kurloz Makara, abandoned out of desperation. They were on the run, hiding from forces unknown; I cannot see them, for I can only feel their menace. They are looking for you now. Your crime, it has brought your name up again. They will find you Nepeta. His spirit it lurks everywhere. Killed for his crime and resentful of his persecutor, he soon is to haunt me too and only together must we rid him from the universe. Swearing to kill his brother's first born he means to keep that promise. He is coming, but safety with a moirail is key for the journey's beginning. Equius you must see your child's birth, but the sunset after your twins are born, we must leave for the capital of Beforus. Nepeta Makara, it is time you met your birth parents and restored your birthright." She faded a little and leaned heavily on her moirail, Vriska dutifully helping her sit gently on the ground. She spoke up next, seeing Nepeta alarmed, scared and confused by all of this.

"Nepeta, sit with me, it is alright, I know better than to interfere with my moirail's visions so no harm will befall you by our hands, we swear that with our hearts." She drew her dagger, slitting her hand and letting a few drops fall to the ground. "Let this be a sign that I swear my blood to your protection, lest it run dry should my promise break." She said, she could tell whatever Terezi saw was serious this time, and a quest was most likely in order. Though she was not looking forward to seeing her distant cousin Aranea, or ever going back to the capital period. Nepeta sat, trusting her oath. Equius bowed slightly, thankful for such an honorable oath given from those he previously thought to be without honor.

"I must give you my apologies, I thought you to be a band of cruel thieves with no honor, but it seems though you may still live in dishonorable fashions I misjudged your character. I just hope one day you will resign this foolishness and seek to stop your crimes." He bowed his head and sat beside Nepeta.

"You are forgiven, and we thank you for your trust in us knight." She bowed as well, showing her respect, which somewhat surprised Equius and from then at least Vriska had somewhat earned his respect. "Maybe you could help me with something that I have needed done for a while." She took off her large trench coat to reveal a mechanical arm. "This old thing hasn't been working too well lately, I got attacked by Aradia when we first met, long story but don't worry the hatchet has been buried" She glanced with laughing eyes towards the rust blood and she smirked a little in reply. "I got this done by a craftsman named Horuss in some town near the capital, but that was a few years ago now and I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could get something better done." Equius seemed to light up at that and he let a small terse smile rise.

"I happen to be quite skilled with mechanics myself; once we get to my residence I will help you. Only if you promise to return my money though. I will need that to support myself, Terezi revealed I will be having twins, something I was not aware of, and that will cost more. And by the way Horuss is my second cousin, glad to know he did it, that will make fixing it easy." Vriska snorted and nodded, putting her coat back on.

"Sure thing, no service like that would be free anyway." She then looks at Nepeta, who was sort of studying Terezi closely. Terezi looked back at her then, blinking a few times and sniffing the air.

"I am sorry if that alarmed you Nepeta, but it seems we are tangled in a bit of fate. You must accompany me on this quest if we are to ensure no harm comes to either of us. I do not know who this force is in my vision, but as far as I know, Kurloz only had one brother. But he was executed a sweep before your birth. We must find out what curse he has brought upon us, so I hope you are ready to meet your mother and father." Terezi said gravely, eyes drooping as she felt the dread of the situation creep it, a sort of hint that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I suppose if I can't change fate, then I must. I don't want to meet them, but if they abandoned me out of desperation, maybe they will want me back by now, maybe they miss me…" She put her head in her knees, arms hugging them close to her chest and thought on this. Terezi sensed her brooding and left her to process the situation. "We must bury Jacobi here and then we leave." She said, standing and leaving the two alone together to provide a proper burial for their fallen comrade and the two had much to talk about concerning the situation before them.


	7. Chapter 6

**[A/N: Hey guys I am super sorry I haven't updated in like a month, I just moved states and I am looking for a place to live right now. FUN NEWS I found a way to include the Mayor in this story, here is his debut! Enjoy my beautiful son and all his adorableness :3]**

Dirk stalked down the halls, Jake on one side, his advisor on the other as they left the dining hall and made for the throne room. He swept into the room, remembering to keep his head high as the gathered court stood and bowed before him, being seated only when he lifted his arms and then signaled for them to sit, which he did right away. He often complained late at night to Jake how he shouldn't be worshipped and seen as superior just because he wore jewels on his head and ordered people around. He wasn't responsible for keeping the entire kingdom together; he had a court, lords and ladies, and a parliament for most things. Dirk was seated and the court was in session. All the Lords and Ladies as well as Dukes and Duchesses were all gathered there, including Jake, who had taken his seat beside Dirk because in all technicalities he was also the King. He slipped his hand into Jake's who gladly took it as he looked upon the court.

He was related to a few gathered in the crowd. Rose was seated along the seats in front of the throne, which held those of direct royal blood, as she was a princess. Jade sat beside Rose, since she was made princess upon his marriage to Jake. Jake's cousin, Duke John and Duchess Roxy his wife, sat near the front, alongside Duchess Jane, John's sister, along with their parents, Rosalina and Jonathan senior. Roxy was Dirk's half-sister (Brodesiah cheated on their mother, which was not a surprise, and Roxy was born), but because of her unplanned and unsanctioned birth, she was the illegitimate child, so she would have been a peasant if not for marrying John and becoming a duchess. Royal status and bloodlines were all nonsense in Dirk's opinion, it wasn't Roxy's fault his father was unfaithful to his mother. He whisked the thoughts from his mind as he gave a kind smile to his family below and in the rows ahead of him. He looked around the room and it appeared that Dave was not there to fill the third and final seat as prince, not that he would anyway. He knew that Dave probably purposely was late to avoid this appearance, but Jade, his longtime friend was certainly disappointed. Dirk suspected they may have been childhood mates, but quickly grew out the attraction as they became teens.

His advisor whispered a quick note into his ear and he acknowledged it with a tight nod, sensing this was a good time to call the room to order and address the matters at hand. He held his hands up and the guards stationed around hit the ground with their poles three times, drawing the room to attention.

"I have gathered you all today for three important matters of state. The first being the attacks on Grey River Manor. The knights sent were too late to apprehend any of the bandit members and they escaped without punishment." Mumbles went out across the room and he held his hands up, bringing silence back. "However, the situation has been examined and was found to be the result of neglect and incorrect courses of action taken by the residing lord of Grey River Manor. He failed to protect his people and failed to get word out for help as soon as he should have. So as you see Lord Deveron is no longer in this court, he has been stripped of his title due to the decade of neglect and poverty he inflicted on his people and the lack of proper leadership for his manor. The second matter of state is the replacement I have set to run Grey River Manor and see that it recovers from its impoverished state. Lady Damara and Duchess Porrim, please come forward." He said, signaling to them with a white gloved hand. They walked eloquently before him and bowed, rising on his command. "Lady Damara and Duchess Porrim, I hereby anoint you as the Ladies of Grey River Manor, to serve and protect, to lead and guide the people of your lands. To see justice and equality stand firm in every household. To see your people thrive and to work as ladies of the land to ensure their prosperity and health. I, in the eyes of all our forebears, grant you power over this land, may you see its survival and give your lives work to its upkeep. Duchess Porrim, though you retain in blood the position of duchess, I grant you your new title. Here stands by law Lady Porrim of Grey River Manor. Lady Damara, your father Lord of Stone Forest Manor will release you as his heir, so that you may inherit this land with your wife Lady Porrim, here stands made by law, I grant you your title of Lady Damara of Grey River Manor. Will you take the oath to upkeep your land as I described before, else you will be stripped of your title, including, Porrim, the title of Duchess should your intent be harmful to this manor?" They took the pledge and they were seated, and Dirk was left to address the last topic.

"Lastly, there has been a royal betrothal, a matter of state because the betrothal is between Princess Jade Harley of Prospit and Princess Feferi Ampora of Beforus." Jade was Prospitian, which was basically the two magical sects of the kingdom, those on Prospit were those who dealt with light magic, and those of Derse, like Rose, learned dark magic, and were Dersite. Though he didn't know why things like that had to be in titles. He looked at Jade, and her face was excited luckily. Jade was good friends with the Beforean princess and he knew she wouldn't mind arranged marriage between them. Who knew perhaps love would grow if they found it, but if not, they were content with being close friends with the fortune to live with each other. "This betrothal, suggested by the Prince Cronus of Beforus, and approved by Empress Meenah of Beforus, was made for the sake of bringing our two kingdoms back together after a long period of struggle. I the King of Skaia approve this betrothal and hereby decree that Princess Jade Harley of Prospit and Princess Feferi Ampora of Beforus are betrothed by law and to be married when both me and Empress Meenah see fit. That will conclude this session, all guests are welcome to stay in the royal castle tonight before their journey home and join me at my dining table for a banquet tonight. Thank you, dismissed." He stood, and everyone else did as well, bowing before they shuffled from the room.

Dirk took Jake's hand again and they walked out of the room, his advisor bidding him goodbye for now and going off to his own accord. Later that night Dave and Karkat arrived, just in time for dinner, as usual for Dave. He and Karkat took seats next to each other and Dirk wondered why the Beforean knight was still with him, didn't he have his own squadron to lead? He shrugged it off, waving as he caught Dave's gaze for a moment before Dave went back to talking intently with the troll. They had been inseparable since they came to seek Dirk to fix the injustices of Grey River Manor, and he wondered what quadrant they might start tangling with over time, and where they might end up. He was scarcely worried of such things though, and focused on his dinner. Discerning love lives or meddling in other's relationships was quite out of character for him, though he did wish for Dave to no longer be alone.

He made small talk with his guests before retiring to the lounge to visit more with his family. Rose had been absent a lot more lately, nowhere to be seen, and rarely in her casting room, rarely even in the library, and when she was, she was with the castles seamstress and nurse Kanaya. They had been good friends for a couple years now, but lately they had been inseparable as well. Dirk rolled his eyes at the thought as he saw Rose reclining leisurely and making small talk with the jade blooded troll, one of his Lady's nieces, Maryams were always terrible flirts. What was with the upcoming romance all over the place lately though? Dave and Karkat, Jade and Feferi (well that was just betrothal but still) and now Rose and Kanaya. It wasn't even spring, it was late summer. He chuckled lightly and wondered absently where Jade was, probably off to some witchy occupations.

And off to some witchy occupations Jade was, in fact something in her magic was not quite right at the moment. She was practicing the art of making goblins; they were small creatures the size of toddlers and were generally used for small jobs like organizing things around the house or tending to gardens. Jade didn't necessarily need a house goblin (often called carapacians) but it was always good to learn how to make them, rich folks often paid a pretty penny for a skilled witch such as Jade to make them a house goblin. She had practiced before but they sometimes ended up deteriorating or acting oddly, such as not really listening to commands or even… forming personalities of their own volition, something that could quickly get out of hand.

Alas practice makes perfect and she wanted to try at least once more before she moved to the capital of Beforus with Feferi, which was bound to happen very soon. She spread the ingredients before her, things boiling here, others being crushed there, a little mixing here, spreading a paste onto a surface with runes, drawing new ones, and speaking an incantation; the process was simple, so what was she doing wrong? She decided to make a boy this time just to practice, since that was her problem area, girls were always better tempered, girls were white and boys were black skinned and the two genders took two different kinds of clay. She spread out the final steps on the ground, carving runes into the setting clay based paste on the leather mat inset with burned runes of binding and summoning. To give a goblin life, one must summon that life from themselves, whatever Jade gave life ended up being too energetic and mischievous, so she tried to keep herself neutral, which was the key to making sure they turned out to be obedient and calm. She began the incantation, first to form the body, and promptly the paste grew, crawling over itself to build a body from the ground up, runes glowing and stirring then dissipating across the surface and it progressed. Then she began the spell of life, breathing into it as neutral a life energy as she could muster with everything stirring in her life at the moment, she mustered confidence that it would work this time, that she wouldn't have to dispose of it like the rest. Then began the incantations of binding, to seal the life energy to the being, now fully formed in front of her standing slouched over and still yet to awaken. She drew a rune with her finger on the chest of the newly formed being and then spoke the last words. As expected a small burst of energy rippled from its skin- which hardened into a thick black shell -and the air was completely still.

Jade held her breath, staring intently at the small inky black creation in front of her for any signs of life. She noted that this one was rather lanky, but it seemed to turn out alright. The figure twitched slightly then like a child waking from a nap rubbed its eyes and stretched. He looked up at Jade with wide curious eyes and sat on his knees facing her, hands politely folded in his lap. Jade wanted to jump for joy but she didn't want to scare the newborn goblin, she had finally done it, she had finally created a successful one! She told him to stay put and he nodded, blinking a couple times and studying his surroundings. She moved to clean up all her tools and was in the kitchen area of her lab just barely finishing cleaning her supplies when she heard some crashing and then some sounds like scraping glass. Due to an unfortunate event following trying to summon a dog she unfortunately left herself with some permanent and unique characteristics. Some of those included really good hearing, heightened instincts, the capability to bark and growl (though most of the time uncontrollable), and literal dog ears atop her head that responded like they in fact were real, which they were. Though due to anatomy they ended on her skull, she couldn't hear through them or anything.

She rushed out to find the goblin disobeying her order to sit still; she didn't make much of it though because they sometimes did their first few days and she only needed to tell him to stop. She rounded the corner and found him making stacks with her jars and bottles, almost like little structures, she smiled for a second but knelt down in front of him and wagged a finger.

"Now you clean this up and put the jars in their correct places. See the colors on them; match them up with the colors on the shelf okay? No more playing with them." She smiled still and patted his head and he went off to complete the task he was given. She sat supervising him but per an unusual habit that plagued her since childhood she drifted to sleep as she far too often did. Once the little goblin completed his task he went over and stood in front of Jade waiting for the next order, but upon finding his master dozed off the curious childlike creation decided to explore the environment in which he was born. Though Jade's lab wasn't satisfying enough, he craved to expand his horizons, and with a small creak of the heavy wooden door, he scampered off down the halls of the castle, managing to avoid, for now, the castle's staff.

He found himself in a room scattered with bolts of soft cloths and a large workbench on which sat an unlit lantern and a box full of needles. He didn't know what the sharp things were for now so he left them alone. One thing that caught his eye was the scattered bolts of fabric strewn across the large room. He dug through the pile, sampling all the fabrics by rubbing his cheek against them and pulled out one he particularly liked. It was slightly scratchy which to him felt sort of nice, and it was brown in color like his eyes, as he had seen them in a mirror near by a minute before. He rubbed his face against it, then seeing the wooden mannequins strewn with fabric, he tried to copy them. He unrolled the fabric, twisting it around his body and getting quite tangled up in it when he heard the door creak and a small gasp. His head popped up from the pile bearing an alarmed expression. Was it his master would he be in trouble? Instead he found a very pretty troll lady in a flowing ruby skirt and a black blouse with green trim staring with her glossy black lips in an o shape. She blinked at him and then looked at someone behind her.

"Rose is this one of your creations, do you mean to scare me to death!" She hissed, and purple eyes peeked over one shoulder to give a curious but confused expression.

"No not at all Kanaya, I haven't attempted goblins in months, the last one was given to a local duke for house duties, it might be one of Jade's, I heard she doesn't have much luck with creating goblins." She blinked at the small creature as well and the one named Kanaya sashayed forward cautiously, crouching with grace like a dancer next to the carapacian. She smiled a little and the carapacian looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I see you have taken a liking to this cloth have you not?" He nodded, snuggling into it to make his point. "Well every decent goblin should have something to wear, does that sound nice?" His eyes lit up and he leant forward and hugged Kanaya. She gave a surprised noise and then laughed lightly, Rose coming in to crouch next to her. Kanaya patted his head then helped him untangle from the cloth and wrap it up again. She was mostly done sewing the quick outfit consisting mostly of sewing a carapacian shaped wrap together when there was a knock on the door. Her light pleasant voice echoed across the room as she called for the knocker to come on in. The door opened to reveal Dave who went up to Kanaya and frowned at her work.

"Hey not a big happening but Jade was looking for a lost goblin, she hired half the staff to help her look for him, he's been gone for a couple hours now and- say what is that you are making, it almost looks like a weird pillow case." He looked around the room and Kanaya laughed lightly.

"Oh you'll find him behind the shelf of fabric behind me, he's stolen all my books and rolls of yarn and thread I haven't a clue why, would you see what he's up to? Be gentle he means no harm, I am quite fond of him really." She smiled tying up the last stitch and using her fang to break off the thread quickly. She smiled at her work and accompanied Dave to present it to the carapacian. Dave knelt by the small creature, who was busy making what looked like a city, stacks of books and roofs made of thread rolls that made multicolored roof tiles, it was all neat and peaceful looking. He spread his hands over it just as he finished stacking one last roof, marking the roads with scraps of fabric and bits of yarn made yards and gardens. Dave looked over it and couldn't help but smile a little. He patted his head and praised him.

"Wow, this is all pretty amazing, you created a wonderful city, I think we will have to call you mayor, you would make a great leader for this city mayor." Mayor nodded and hugged Dave, pointing from the city to himself rapidly. "I know Mayor I know it's yours and you did a great job." Mayor smiled and Kanaya helped him squeeze into it, though he was resisting, still pointing from the city to himself. Kanaya stood back unable to discern what he meant. He looked around and then spotted a long white strip of fabric and took it away, running to Kanaya's desk and taking a bottle of ink. He sat on the floor working as the three of them now simply watched in wonder to this energetic childlike marvel. He then sat back and studied it then jumped up and held the strip of fabric for them to see. They all laughed lightly; it read in all caps 'MAYOR'. Kanaya beckoned him forward and slipped the outfit over his head and helped him push his arms through and then he went to Dave and presented him with the banner. Dave smiled and tied it around Mayor's back so it was like a sash. He looked at it and then smiled, hugging Dave. Dave let out a surprised noise as well and hugged him back, immediately taking a liking to the small creature as the Mayor sat beside him and played with his knight's cape. Just then Jade burst in looking frantic and scanning the room dog ears pricked.

"Has anyone seen a- there you are what. What are you all doing? He's a rouge goblin he could hurt someone! Dave get away from him, did you make an outfit for him Kanaya, why does his sash say Mayor?" She was looking confused and flustered and the Mayor was hiding behind Dave looking guilty. Rose went over to Jade and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This one was a success Jade, no need to be alarmed, he is just a bit of a character is all." She looked at Rose confused and then back at the Mayor- who was now being comforted by Dave- and then breathed a heavy sigh and tried to relax a little. She blinked and Rose smiled at her reassuringly. "He was exploring in here so far as we know, Kanaya and I walked in and he's tangled himself in some fabric, Kanaya made him an outfit out of it, then Dave came in on your behalf and met with him, as you can see now Dave began to like him too much to turn him in. He's really quite the character, he made a small town with books and thread rolls, now he calls himself the Mayor thanks in part to Dave's suggestion." Jade studied him and then crept forward. The Mayor pricked up and then his shoulders sagged a little, and he walked toward her slouching like a child who knew he broke his mother's favorite dish. Dave almost reached for him not wanting him to be punished but Jade knelt by him and put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Hey, I hear you are the Mayor, is that what you were trying to do with my jars?" He nodded, still looking guilty, but she took one of his little hands. "Well then Mayor, I think I will provide you with plenty of stuff to build a town in my home." He looked up at her with shining eyes, seemingly unable to believe her words. Then she looked at Dave, who was looking a little sad. "Though…. I'll be busy a lot what with my wedding coming up, you wouldn't want to be in the middle of all that nonsense, and I don't think you would like the journey to Beforus in a small carriage for hours at a time. Say, maybe you could accompany Dave? He is staying here for a while because there isn't anything to do around the kingdom. I heard he is in charge of training a new squadron of soldiers seeking to become knights. Maybe you can spend some time with him, would you like that?" She spoke loud enough for Dave to hear, and the blonde was certainly paying attention now. Mayor looked back at Dave and smiled with a frantic nod, which made Dave resist a smile, he had broken façade enough that day, but it was hard not to around the small adorable creature. Mayor hugged Jade and the witch laughed as she hugged him back and then sent him over to Dave, who gave him a high five and thanked Jade, who hugged Dave in reply. The blonde obliged and hugged his childhood friend back with gratitude.

"I'll take good care of the little guy." He said ruffling her hair like he always did. She yipped slightly as this was often unintentional and uncontrollable but by now it didn't faze the Strider. With that the four of them plus the Mayor wandered the castle together, Karkat soon joining them and taking a liking to Mayor just as much as Dave did, and they spent a good day as friends. What was surprising to find was that Karkat and Kanaya were actually moirails and had been since they were teens because apparently Kanaya was Karkat's playmate as a child due to Kanaya's high positioned parentage and relation to Porrim. There were a lot of things Dave didn't know about Karkat and he found he wanted to discover a lot more, though he still couldn't get the memory of that night they were drunk out of his mind, maybe he should tell Karkat… What an interesting start this friendship took on, he'd never experienced anything quite like Karkat and he couldn't get enough.


End file.
